kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Seacrest
Ryan John Seacrest (born December 24, 1974) is an American radio personality, television host, network producer and voice actor. He is the host of On Air with Ryan Seacrest, a nationally syndicated Top 40 radio show that airs on KIIS-FM in Los Angeles and throughout the United States and Canada on Premiere Radio Networks, and the internationally syndicated chart show American Top 40, also syndicated by Premiere Radio Networks. On television, Seacrest hosts E! News and American Idol. Ryan Seacrest produces Keeping Up With The Kardashians and the spin-offs Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Kourtney and Kim Take New York and Khloé & Lamar. Personal Life Seacrest was born on December 24, 1974, in an Atlanta suburb, Dunwoody, Georgia, the son of Constance Marie (née Zullinger), a homemaker, and Gary Lee Seacrest, a real estate lawyer. His mother told the Atlanta Journal-Constitution, "Instead of playing with G.I. Joes or Cowboys and Indians, Ryan would always have a little microphone and do shows in the house." At age 14, he attended Dunwoody High School. As his school's regular morning public address system announcer, he was known as the "Voice of Dunwoody High School". At aged 16, while still attending high school, Seacrest won a hard-to-get internship at WSTR (FM), in Atlanta, with Tom Sullivan, who trained him in the many aspects of radio. When the regular DJ called in sick, Sullivan put him on the air for the very first show of his broadcasting career. Seacrest was given the weekend overnight shift at WSTR. Seacrest continued to work on air at WSTR until graduating from Dunwoody High School in 1992. Seacrest went on to study journalism at the University of Georgia in fall 1992. He continued his radio show at a local Athens station. Seacrest left the university at age 19 and moved to Hollywood to pursue his broadcasting career. In April 2010, Seacrest began dating Julianne Hough, a professional dancer, actress, and singer known for participating in Dancing with the Stars. ''On March 15, 2013, it was announced that their relationship had ended. They were dating for over two years before the split. Career In 1993, Seacrest hosted the first season of ESPN's ''Radical Outdoor Challenge. He also hosted three kids' game shows, Gladiators 2000''from 1994–96 (a spinoff of the television show, ''American Gladiators), Wild Animal Games in 1995, and Click in 1997. Seacrest appeared as the host of the fictional game show Lover's Lane on Beverly Hills, 90210 in "The Final Proof". In fall 2000, Seacrest was the host of NBC Saturday Night at the Movies. From 2000 to 2001, Seacrest appeared as the host of an NBC Saturday morning television block, which broadcast a major theatrical film. During commercial breaks, he offered trivia on the film and a chance to win prizes by calling in a specific number. In 2001, he hosted a reality television program, Ultimate Revenge, where elaborate practical jokes were played on family and friends instigated by their own relatives and friends. It was shown on TNN from 2001 to 2003. In 2002, Seacrest accepted the position as co-host of a new Fox reality television series American Idol with comedian Brian Dunkleman.American Idol went on to success, putting Seacrest in the national spotlight. The following year, he became the sole host. When the show increased in popularity, seen by some 26 million viewers weekly, Seacrest became recognizable around the world. In 2003, Seacrest hosted the spin-off show, American Juniors. In July 2009, Seacrest inked a deal with CKX for $45 million to continue to host American Idol, making him the highest paid reality television host to date. In April 2012, Seacrest signed a two-year, $30 million deal to stay on as host of American Idol. In August 2005, it was announced that Seacrest would become executive producer and co-host of ABC's Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. On December 31, 2005, Seacrest performed much of the show's hosting duties. Dick Clark's role was limited by speech and mobility issues due to his recovery from a stroke. Seacrest also occasionally served as a substitute host on the CNN television program Larry King Live, and co-emceed Larry King's final show with Bill Maher on December 16, 2010. In 2009, ABC renamed the program Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve With Ryan Seacrest, to reflect Seacrest's role. The 40th Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve, co-hosted by Ryan Seacrest, delivered ABC’s biggest New Year’s numbers in twelve years at 22.6 million viewers. When Dick Clark died, Seacrest publicly remembered his mentor's impact on his life in a special tribute in The Hollywood Reporter. After Clark's death, Seacrest hosted the 2013 edition of Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with co-hosts Jenny McCarthy and Fergie paying tribute to Dick Clark in the pre-show. In October 2013, Ryan Seacrest signed a multi-year contract extension with Dick Clark Productions to continue as host and executive producer of Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve with Ryan Seacrest In January 2004, Seacrest became the new host of the radio program American Top 40, a syndicated weekly countdown show, created and formerly hosted by Casey Kasem. The show was syndicated by Premiere Radio Networks. In February 2004, Seacrest became host of Los Angeles radio station KIIS's morning show, replacing long-time host Rick Dees. This show, also known as On Air With Ryan Seacrest, remains on the air. Seacrest is the host, executive producer of this syndicated daily show airing on over 150 stations in North America, with affiliates worldwide. Television Producing In January 2006, US cable channel E! announced a three-year, $21 million deal for Seacrest to host and produce various programs, including E! News and its red carpet awards show coverages (E!'s signature piece of original programming). That same year, Seacrest launched Ryan Seacrest Productions (RSP); in August 2008, Seacrest named his longtime William Morris Agent, Adam Sher, as CEO. Comcast had first-look rights for all RSP shows through January 2012. Clear Channel acquired a minority stake in RSP in early 2012, but the company no longer has a first look deal with any network. Seacrest remains managing editor of E! News and produces its red carpet awards show coverage but, as of January 2012, he no longer hosts E! News on a daily basis. In April 2012, Seacrest signed a deal with NBC Universal expanding his on-air role beyond E! to NBC. He contributed to the Today Show, ''Olympics coverage, entertainment programming, as well as news and other special events. Seacrest will remain managing editor of E! News and host and produce its red carpet awards show coverage. An Associated Press profile portrayed Seacrest as using both the deal with E! and the ''Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve involvement as a springboard towards a long-lasting career in television production and ownership. RSP produces the hit series Keeping Up With The Kardashians, the highest-rated show on the E! network, and the spin-offs Khloé & Lamar, Kourtney and Kim Take New York ''and ''Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami.'' RSP also produced the Emmy Award-winning ABC reality series ''Jamie Oliver's Food Revolution. RSP also produced two new reality series in 2012 including Melissa and Tye, which aired on CMT and Shahs of Sunset for Bravo. Bravo announced a second season of Shahs of Sunset on April 18, 2012. RSP's new show Married to Jonas premiered on August 19, 2012 on E! and was renewed for a second season.''' On January 31, 2012, Thomas H. Lee Partners and Bain Capital announced they would invest up to $300M in Ryan Seacrest Media. A consortium headed by Seacrest (with partners AEG and CAA) agreed to rebrand Mark Cuban's HDNet television network as AXS TV. Philanthropy In 2010, Seacrest, along with his family, launched nonprofit organization Ryan Seacrest Foundation (RSF), intended to enhance the quality of life of children considered to be in need of help. Its actions include the construction of broadcast media centers in hospitals intended to educate children about using radio, television and new media technologies, including in ways that the RSF considers to be creative. RSF has two centers at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Egleston and Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. In April 2012, Seacrest named Selena Gomez as Ambassador to the Foundation. Category:Males Category:Crew members